


A Perfect Love

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: All Daryl has to do is say those three little words. All Daryl didn’t have to say were those three little words.





	A Perfect Love

"You can't just leave!" Daryl yells towards you.

You shake your head, your heart breaking for him "I can't stay here, not with him here." You look away, not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes.

He steps closer to you "after all we been through to get here, yer just gonna walk out?" He demands to know.

"It's his home, and I can't be around him. He's toxic, I can't!" You say. You've arrived in Alexandria a few days before, starting to get comfortable. That's when your ex fiancé showed back up from a run they were on. He was an abusive man you barely escaped from, and you don't want to go back to the person you used to be.

"Don't worry bout him" Daryl tries to insist.

"Why? Why not?" You ask, wanting the truth from him.

"Because.." He trails off, like he's done a few times before.

You've tried to push him away from you, knowing you can't give him what he needs. It's obvious he's tried as well, your relationship a mix of bickering and arguing. You sigh out lowly "I'll be fine Daryl, I've been on my own before" you finish packing things into a backpack. You kiss him on the cheek before walking past him.

You go to leave through the gate, Daryl following behind you. Sasha eyes the both of you but opens it anyway. "Will you just hold on!" Daryl calls to you after you've walked a few minutes out. You pause, not turning to face him "you can't leave" he insists again. You don't turn, because he knows he needs to say something more than that to get you to stay "because I love you.." He finally admits. You turn, your body tensing with emotion. It's not just love you have for him in that moment but anger. How can he do this to you, you told him never to say those words. He knows how you feel about them. "You're pulling away Y/N, and yew don't have too anymore." He says.

"Why, Daryl?" You plead to know "why did you trust me with something so precious?" You get closer to him now, your hand on his chest. "I told you.." You trail off.

"I couldn't let you go without knowing the truth. We would be better than what you had with him" he tries to convince you, knowing your past with your ex.

"You say we could be better, but I know what would be better for me" you say back.

You're too damaged to love someone, to have someone love you, it wouldn't be fair "you can't just leave. You can't" he says again.

It kills you, but you lower your hand while moving to kiss him on the cheek "I'm sorry" you whisper into his ear after. You walk away, leaving him in the night, leaving what could of been, a perfect love.


End file.
